


Steve Rogers is an Idiot

by AsguardianAgentSuperSoldier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Bucky Barnes, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Steve Rogers, Love Confessions, M/M, Tony and Bucky have a bromance, Tony is a bro, im sorry, nat is a bro, so it probably makes no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsguardianAgentSuperSoldier/pseuds/AsguardianAgentSuperSoldier
Summary: Bucky has been ignoring Steve and he is determined to find out why.Or:The fic where Steve realises he is an idiot by unintentionally ignoring Bucky who has formed a bromance with Tony so he whines to Natasha about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah like I said I wrote this at 1am instead of sleeping and it isn't beta'd I apologise if it makes absolutely no sense at all. 
> 
> You're welcome and Enjoy

Steve Rogers was confused. Very confused.

Bucky had been ignoring him recently and he had no idea why, he seemed to adjusting to life in stark tower, the chaos that was mornings (or afternoons in the case of Tony, Clint and Sam) he seemed to fit into fairly well, he wasn’t freaked out by the advanced technology and weirdest of all he wasn’t fazed at all by all the weirdness they faced on a regular basis. So Steve just sat there, staring at his best friend a cup of coffee in his hands just watching him talk with Tony and laugh with Tony and go down to the workshop with Tony to talk with Tony some more.

Not that the Steve was at all bothered by this or anything. He was quite content sitting with his cup of coffee, glaring at the spot that Bucky had just vacated. He was so not-bothered by it that the usually very observant man didn’t even realise when Natasha sat next to him, planting her third coffee of the morning on the table next to where his hands was clenched around his own (now cold) coffee. The captain only noticed she was there when she placed a hand on his shoulder trying to get his attention. He swung his head round to give her a questioning look still slightly dazed.

“You know they are just talking about the arm, right?”

“Of course I did.”

“Then why are you glaring at the floor like it just took the last pop tart?”

Natasha was the only one who knew about a little problem that Steve had, which was that he was crazily in love with the ex-assassin. She (and Tony) kept one of Bucky’s many secrets which was strikingly similar as he was in love with the patriotic leader of theirs. She would let them figure it out on their own though.

“Why the hell…”

“Language” She interrupted with a smirk to which she received a glare

“… as I was saying why does Bucky not talk to me anymore? He’s always working with Tony now, or hanging out with Tony, everyday just him and Tony.”

“Yes, and why do you think that is?”

“Because Tony’s charming and smart?”

“No you idiot, James is trying to find out every single thing stupid, insignificant thing you’ve done without him and Tony has a photographic memory.”

“Oh”

“And it doesn’t help that you’ve been ignoring him most of the time.”

Steve frowned, he hadn’t been ignoring Buck, Bucky had been ignoring him.

Hadn’t he?

I mean sure he had been busy lately but they had their moments, like they both went for morning jogs together joking together about the old days but that’s it. They had nothing new to talk about, of course Bucky would go talk to somebody else. Oh god he was stupid. He needed to sort this out. And pronto

“Where are they now Nat?”

“Probably Tony’s workshop I think they are actually working on the arm today, if not try the really fancy coffee place down the road.”

 

Steve pushed his chair away from the table and ran to the stairs passing Clint as he went, who muttered something about the dashing super soldier.

He jumped down the stair three at a time, hurrying towards his goal. When he got to the door, he slammed the password into the keypad, the error wrong password sign flashing. He didn’t have time for this crap. He punched the middle of the two doors before grabbing either side of the dent where his fist was and pulled it open. To see a very confused Bucky and very angry Tony.

“For fuck’s sake Steve, use the door normally there is a keypad you know.”

Tony rambled to himself as Steve crossed the room stopping right at where Bucky was seated on the counter.

“Buck we need to talk, now. Tony I am sorry about the doors but I really need to talk to Bucky about something.”

Bucky jumped down from the counter, placing a hand on Steve’s shoulder.

“What’s the matter? Has something happened with you and Sharon?”

Mother of god, he really didn’t talk to Bucky much, he and Sharon had split up over half a year ago

“It’s nothing serious I just really, really talk to you right now.”

Bucky’s eyes still gleamed with a hint of concern but he nodded, following after the brash captain throwing Tony a hurried apology. He caught up to Steve on the stairs voicing his concerns.

“Okay… Stevie you are worrying me now what happened?”

Steve sighed as he walked through the living room towards the elevator.

“I’m sorry Buck, I’ve been a terrible friend to you this past year, we haven’t spent any real time together since before you were put back into cryo. So I’m going to sort things out.” James was speechless as he entered the elevator behind the very emotional captain.

 

The rode up the elevator in silence and the only thing Bucky could think about was how hot Steve looked when he smashed open the door, all sweaty and breathless. Which was definatley not the right thing to think about with the man standing right next to him. The lift opened onto Steve’s floor the two of them still in silence as they walked into his living room.

There was another moment of just emptiness as the two sat down next to each other on Steve’s sofa.

“Bucky first off, I am so sorry I haven’t been there for you in the way I should have, I’m sorry for not telling you what went on with me while you were gone and most of all I am sorry I have had to steal you away like this.”

He took a breath before continuing..

“To start me and Sharon split up ages ago, we are still on okay-ish terms it’s fine. Next on the agenda, I need to start talking to you more about everything. Name something, anything. Anything you want to know.”

Bucky thought for a moment, still a bit dazed from finding out that Steve had broken up with Agent Carter take two.

“Why the hell did you crash the ship all those years ago?”

It had been something that preyed on his mind many times since he found out, always perplexed to why he would do something so stupid when there was so clearly at least three alternate ways out from. Steve bowed his head for a moment, covering his hands with his face before shaking slightly. Bucky immediately felt horrid, he had to bring up the ice didn’t he. He shuffled closer to the crying man, throwing his arms around him in tight embrace, understanding how it felt to fear the cold.

“I’m sorry Steve I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

Steve pushed him away slightly still leaning into the embrace but looking into the other man’s eyes.

“You don’t understand Buck. It was you. You are the reason I crashed. I couldn’t bear it. I couldn’t deal with life without you, there was no point.”

He pulled his flesh arm from Steve’s back, instead using it to pull Steve’s head towards his own, causing their foreheads to touch. Tears falling from both their faces now.

“Why is it that whenever I’m not around you do incredibly stupid things?”

They both chuckled, pulling out of the intimate embrace.

“Hey! I do stupid stuff with you here as well.”

“Like what?” Bucky challenged

Steve smirked, hesitating before uttering his reply.

“Like this.”

Steve cupped either side of Bucky’s face before leaning in and pressing their lips together, over 70 years late.

At first Bucky sat in shock wondering how the hell he got so lucky, until he remembered what was going on and kissed Steve back with twice as much passion.

Both of them completely unaware of the exchange that was going on in Tony’s workshop.

_“Pay up Stark, forty bucks. That was the deal.”_

_“Come on Natasha! We agreed on twenty if I paid for the hidden camera!”_

_“No, we didn’t. Now pay up Stark. I told you I could get them together in under a year and there they are smooching on his couch.”_

The two of them came down from Steve’s floor, hand in hand with giant grins on their face for movie night to chorus of ‘about fucking time’ from most of the group, money changing hands as bets were won and settled down for movie night for the first time as an actual couple Bucky resting his head upon Steve’s shoulder as the opening credits of one of the star wars films rolled on the screen (it was Tony’s turn to pick after all), the two of them with one less problem than before.

 

And as Steve sat there Bucky at his side he knew that they would face many problems, what with their PTSD and all the other issues they had between them but it would all be okay in the end because they had each other and that was all they ever needed.


End file.
